Power Rangers: Team Troubles
by WolfsbaneX
Summary: When the Monster Clan from the Mirror World wants to invade the Real World, thirteen rangers are chosen to take them on. However, some of the rangers don't like the others and decide to turn against them. Will they make it out alive? Ranger Recruit Closed.


**Power Rangers: Team Troubles**

**Prologue**

**MIRROR WORLD**

Five monsters in a line looked at the barrier between their world and the Real World, where the humans resided. The first monster to step out of line was a black anthropomorphic ant with white tribal-looking markings by the name of Thoraz. His pincers clicked in anticipation as he stared at the barrier. This barrier was big swirl of blue and green, that if a person looked at it too long,made you extremely dizzy. Thoraz, however, was immune to this, thanks to his compound eyes.

The ant then clicked his pincers again and turned to the monster in the middle of the line, a rust-colored steampunk robot with gears protruding from his shoulders and three pistons in the middle of his torso pumping away.

"Well, here's the barrier, Nitroid," Thoraz annouced loudly, his voice a gruff hiss and accompanied by the clicking of his chitin mouthparts.

The robot stepped forward and faced Thoraz, who in turn faced him.

"Thank you, Thoraz," the robot came in a static-filled voice with a Russian accent.

Nitroid clapped his hands together and the three remaining monsters disappeared into the orb on his belt, revealing it as a hologram projector. The robot then punched the insect in the face, causing it to crumple. With a whoosh, the back of Nitroid opened and a man jumped out. He was about six foot, solid build, and olive skinned. His ears were pointed and his face was slightly boyish. The man pressed a button on the back of the robot he was using, sending it into Thoraz and causing a huge explosion.

The man rubbed through his platinum blond hair and sighed. "So, the rumors were true; the Insect Clan are guiding monsters to the barrier."

With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a cell phone-like device and pressed the call button. It wasn't long before someone picked up.

"How may I direct your call?" a kind female voice asked through the phone.

"Mirror World Special Ops, Operative Sedtya, Serial Number 55320095," the humanoid replied hastily, "I have valuble intel for Chief Detzua."

The phone automatically hang up on the other end and a light appeared above him. Without hesitation, Sedtya grabbed the light and was transported to a whitewashed room. The spy took a seat and looked at the humanoid across from him, his boss. He was similar to Sedtya, but the points on his ears were less defined and he was considerably older.

The older looked at the younger and said, "So, what have you found?"

Sedtya exhaled deeply and replied, "As you know, I went undercover as Nitroid, a monster willing to attack the Real World. I went to Thoraz, a scout from the Insect Clan, who led me to the barrier. Needless to say, they have been doing this for a few months, as you have deployed Breach Containment Units twice just today."

Detzua nodded. "So, it's true. However, we can't just go around killing off Clans and Peoples. The Insect Clan, the Dragon Clan, the Robot People, the Elf People, and the Monster Clan have coexisted for years. However, the Monsters are starting to get out of control. I fear they want to go to the Real World to feed on the humans. So, I had the Robots in the lab construct these."

Detzua pressed a button on his chair and a panel flipped around, revealing thirteen devices, some that looked like cell phones, others that looked like they went on the wrist.

"Now, to find some humans to wield them," the chief said.

Sedtya looked at the devices and then at his boss. "But sir, why not have Mirror Worlders wield them?"

Detzua stared at the young elf and said, "Because only the humans have the will to win. There is no other way, Sedtya. There is no other way."

* * *

Trivia: This story was inspired by Kamen Rider Ryuuki. However, it is not even close to the plot.


End file.
